Liquid crystal displays that are light and thin and have low power consumption characteristics have been widely used in office automation equipment, video units, and the like.
Referring to FIG. 11, a typical direct backlight module 20 includes a diffusing film 21, a plurality of linear illuminators 22, a frame 23, and a plurality of illuminator support apparatuses 24. The frame 23 includes a bottom plate 231, and a plurality of side plates 232 connecting with the bottom plate 231, thus defining a housing (not labeled). The bottom plate 231 includes a plurality of through holes (not labeled) defined therein. The illuminators 22 are received in the accommodating housing, and fixed and supported by the illuminator support apparatuses 24, respectively. Each illuminator support apparatus 24 includes a threaded bottom portion (not labeled) aligned with a respective through hole of the bottom plate 231.
During assembly of the backlight module 20, a plurality of threaded screws 25 are received in the bottom portions of the illuminator support apparatuses 24, respectively, securing the illuminator support apparatuses 24 to the bottom plate 231. However, the need for the screws 25 makes the process of securing and removing the illuminator support apparatuses 24 inconvenient. Further, the engagement of the screws 25 is typically performed by manual labor, increasing the cost of manufacturing the backlight module 20.
What is needed, therefore, is a backlight module that can overcome the described limitations, as well as a liquid crystal display employing the backlight module.